Der Sohn des Todessers Schuljahre
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Diese Story spielt im Jahr 1977. Voldmort steuert auf den Höhepunkt seiner Macht zu, die Mitglieder des Ordens setzen ihm letzten Widerstand entgegen. Inmitten dieser Wirren keimt in Hogwarts eine Liebe, die so nicht sein darf...


-1"Oh verdammt!"

Ruckartig richtete Isabelle sich in ihrem Bett auf, schlug, die Hände vor das Gesicht und hoffte, dass ihr Wecker beim zweiten Blick eine andere Uhrzeit anzeigen würde. Doch dem war natürlich nicht so. Es war noch immer 8.40 Uhr und noch immer hatte sie nur noch eine gute Stunde um zum Bahnhof zu kommen.

Ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts, schöner Einstieg gleich diesen Zug zu verpassen, die sie zu der Schule bringen sollte, die einen solch hervorragenden Ruf hatte und als eine der besten der Welt galt. Noch immer verspürte sie ein wenig Wehmut, wenn sie an Borbataux dachte, an die Freunde, die sie dort zurück gelassen hatte. Doch viel schwerer wog die Vorfreude auf das Neue, das sie in Hogwarts erwartete.

Binnen weniger Minuten war sie aus ihrem Bett gesprungen, zwang sich in ihre Jeans und streifte sich ein hellblaues T-Shirt über. Noch ein kurzer Rundblick durch ihr Zimmer, in dem sie gerade mal die letzten drei Tage seit ihrer Ankunft mir ihren Eltern aus Frankreich verbracht hatte und sie stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte. Nichts lag hier mehr herum, das in einen der beiden Koffer gehörte, die sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen würde.

"Gut, sehr gut…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und verließ das Zimmer, um nach nebenan ins Eßzimmer zu gehen, wo ihre Eltern bereits beim Frühstück saßen und ganz offensichtlich auf sie warteten.

Nur einen flüchtigen Kuss hauchte sie ihrem Vater auf die Wange, der daraufhin seine Zeitung zur Seite legte und seiner Tochter sanft über die schwarzgelockten Haare fuhr.

"Guten Morgen meine Süße", begrüßte er die 14-Jährige und konnte nicht umhin, bei der Nervosität, die seiner Tochter ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, leicht zu schmunzeln. "Hast du gut geschlafen, oder warst du zu aufgeregt?"

Isabelle griff nach einem Croissant - also nach dem, was sich hier in England eben Croissant nannte - und zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Sie würde ja wohl einen Teufel tun ihren Vater hier darüber aufzuklären, dass sie kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte in dieser Nacht. Sie hatte es vorgezogen sich noch einmal durch das Buch 'Geschichte Hogwarts' durchzuarbeiten, um heute nicht vollkommen dumm da zu stehen.

"Ja klar, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Bär", versicherte sie daher lieber, wenn dies auch nicht besonders überzeugend ausfiel. Verlegen den Blick ihres Vaters einen Moment erwidernd, wandte sie sich im Anschluß an ihre Mutter, die an Küchenzeile stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihre Tochter aus ihren schwarzen Augen, die Isabelles Vater so gern mit Kaffeebohnen verglich, heraus ansah.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihrer Mutter nichts vormachen konnte. Manchmal überlegte sie sogar, ob vielleicht doch etwas an den geheimen Zauberkräften dran war, die den Angehörigen jenes afrikanischen Stammes nachgesagt wurden, dem die Familie von Tabea Knight angehörte. Diese Frau war manchmal wirklich unheimlich, sogar für eine Hexe unheimlich. Daß die Tatsache, dass sie aus ihrer Tochter lesen konnte wie ein Buch einfach darin begründet lag, dass das Mütter so an sich haben, wollte Isabelle so nicht hinnehmen. Da mußte es mehr geben, irgendwie irgendwas halt.

"Ok…", brummelte Isabelle also betont einsichtig, "ich hab eigentlich gar nicht geschlafen. Ich mein, wie würde es euch gehen? Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, wißt ihr eigentlich, was für einen hervorragenden Ruf Hogwarts hat?"

Isabelle sah fragend von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und zurück, schüttelte dabei leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Wenn ich Heilerin werden möchte, kann mir kaum etwas besseres passieren, oder nicht? Die nehmen schließlich nicht jeden…"

Leise lachend beugte Duncan Knight sich ein wenig nach vorne und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die seiner Tochter.

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen Kleines, ging mir nicht viel besser, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Glaub mir, dieser Tag wird dir für immer in Erinnerung sein. Der Moment in dem du Hogwarts das erste Mal siehst… es ist einfach… es ist unbeschreiblich. Aber", er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, "das wirst du ja bald selbst feststellen!"

Duncan betrachtete seine Tochter noch einen Moment liebevoll, spürte jedoch im gleichen Moment ein wenig Wehmut sich um sein Herz legen. Zu schnell sind die letzten vier Wochen vergangen und die meiste Zeit hat der Umzug von Frankreich nach England aufgefressen. Nur wenige Tage waren ihm geblieben, um diese mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter zu genießen und dann hatte er auch noch eine Woche früher als geplant seine Arbeit im Ministerium beginnen müssen. Aber in diesen Zeiten... Energisch schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, aus der er eine vorsichtigen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit trank und sein Blick dabei auf die Küchenuhr fiel.

"Wir müssen dann auch langsam los, der Hogwarts Express fährt um zehn, den solltest du möglichst nicht verpassen."

So langsam wurde das schlechte Gefühl in Tabea immer übermächtiger. Jedes Jahr wieder, wenn ihre Tochter das Haus verließ um zur Schule zurück zu gehen, kostete es sie ein wenig Überwindung, sie gehen zu lassen. Ob alle Mütter ihre Kinder so ungern gehen ließen, oder war ihre Sorge schlichtweg übertrieben? Tief durchatmend nahm sie den Blick ihres Mannes wahr, der mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck auf ihr ruhte. Ja, er wusste um ihre Sorgen und Gedanken, auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich teilte. War er selbst doch noch Hogwarts gegangen und hatte diese Zeit noch in bester Erinnerung.

"Also dann", nickte sie schließlich energisch und stieß sich leicht vom Küchenschrank ab, um auf die beiden Menschen zuzugehen, die ihr das wichtigste und kostbarste im Leben waren.

Auch Duncan stand auf, zog dabei seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die beiden Koffer seiner Tochter, die er verkleinerte und dann in die Hand nahm, ehe er mit Frau und Tochter das Haus verließ.

---------------------------

Die Luft war erfüllt von zahllosen Stimmen, die wirr durcheinander redeten. Rufe waren zu hören, Namen, Anweisungen, Verabschiedungen. Daneben war das fast aufgeregte Dampfen des Hogwarts-Expresses zu vernehmen, aus dessen Kamin es langsam zu rauchen begann, der sich vorbereitete für seine Reise, seine Aufgabe, die Kinder von London nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Isabelle war tief beeindruckt von dem Treiben, das hier herrschte. Allein wie sie hier zu diesem Gleis gekommen waren! Erst hatte sie ja geglaubt, ihr Vater erlaube sich einen schlechten Scherz, als er sie aufforderte auf diese Wand zuzulaufen und noch doller, durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Aber - Zauberei war eben etwas wundervolles, machte eigentlich unmögliche Dinge selbstverständlich und ehe sich Isabelle versah war sie eingetaucht in eine völlig andere Welt als die da draußen, zurück in ihrer Welt. Voller Magie und Zauber, in jedweder Hinsicht.

Aufgeregt verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht abwechselnd von einem Bein auf das andere, sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Kinder zum Zug gebracht, Gepäck eingeladen und kleine Päckchen Reiseverpflegung mitgegeben wurde. Nach einem Pfeifen, das die kurz bevorstehende Abfahrt des Zuges ankündigte, wandte sich Isabelle an ihre Eltern und sah zu, wie ihr Vater gerade wieder ihre Koffer vergrößerte, während ihre Mutter sie mit bedauerndem Blick in ihre Arme zog.

"Paß auf dich auf Kleines, ja?", bat sie sie wie so oft und Isabelle bedachte ihre Mutter auch dieses Mal wieder mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, dem man ihre eigene Unsicherheit kaum ansehen konnte.

"Das werde ich Mum, mach dir keine Sorgen, ob?"

Auch ihr Vater schloß sie noch einmal in die Arme, strich ihr sanft über den schmalen Rücken und hauchte verabschiedend einen Kuss auf Isabelles Stirn, ehe diese nach ihren Koffern griff und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Hogwarts-Express bestieg.

Fasziniert stand sie einige Augenblicke mitten vor dem Eingang, ehe sie das Gebrummel und Gedrängel der anderen Schüler in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte und sie sich gewahr wurde, dass sie wohl ziemlich im Weg rum stand. Ein leises 'Entschuldigung' murmelnd umfaßte sie die Griffe ihrer Koffer fester und begann sich durch den schmalen Gang zu zwängen, zwischen der Außenwand des Zuges und den Türen der Abteile. Jetzt bereute sie fast, dass sie nicht ein paar Minuten früher eingestiegen ist und sich so noch einen Platz gesichert hatte. Eigentlich hätte ihr doch klar sein müssen, dass die Scharen der Kinder am Bahnsteig auch alle in den Zug mußten… naja, eigentlich halt.

Langsam wurden ihre Koffer dann aber doch schwer, so dass sie eine kleine Pause vor einem ziemlich belegten Abteil einlegte und sich umwandt, ob sie von hier nicht doch irgendwo einen freien Platz auszumachen. Sie hörte ihren Koffer noch umfallen, konnte sich auch noch umdrehen, ehe ihr dieser Kerl regelrecht in die Arme flog, sein Becher Kürbissaft sich über ihrer eigentlich weißen Bluse ergoß.

"Bist du irre?", war ihre erste Reaktion, während ihr Blick fassungslos an ihrem Körper hinab glitt. Toll, ganz toll, ehrlich. Erst im zweiten Moment richtete sich ihr Blick den Jungen, dessen Getränk sich nun auf ihrer Kleidung befand.

Corvin verrollte die Augen. Wieso war es für manche Menschen so schwer, ihre Koffer ein wenig zur Seite zu stellen, wenn sie schon unbedingt mitten in dem ohnehin schon schmalen Gang meinten stehen bleiben zu müssen? Mit deutlich grummelndem Gesichtsausdruck sah er sich das Mädchen kann, das er nicht glaubte, schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ein Schmunzeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als sein Blick über den schlanken Mädchenkörper glitt, der im Moment einen durchaus reizvollen Anblick bot.

"Naja, hin und wieder wird mir das schon nachgesagt", erwiderte auf ihre 'Frage' grinsend, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

"Wenn du dann fertig damit wärst, mich mit den Augen auszuziehen, sag mir bitte Bescheid, dann könnte ich mal weiter mir einen Platz suchen!", gab Isabelle schnaubend zurück, bemüht um einen zornigen Tonfall. Sie hoffte zumindest, dass sie zornig klang, lösten die Augen dieses Rüpels auf ihrem Körper doch einen leichten Schauer in ihr aus. Aber das lag sicher daran, dass sie mit nassem Oberteil hier am halboffenen Fenster stand.

Corvin lachte leise auf und nahm seinen Umhang von der Schulter, um sie dem Mädel umzulegen. "Nicht nötig dich auszuziehen, man sieht auch so alles…", zwinkerte er ihr zu, ehe er mit einem nochmaligen Grinsen die hinter ihm liegende Tür öffnete und in sein Abteil verschwand.

Völlig ungläubig starrte Isabelle diesem Kerl, der es ja nicht mal für nötig gehalten hat sich vorzustellen, noch nach, bis die Tür des Abteils sich wieder hinter ihm schloß. Ziemlich sprachlos atmete sie tief durch, zog sich den Umhang enger um die Schulter, mußte ja nicht unbedingt jeder freien Blick auf sie haben, und griff nach ihren Koffern, um weiter durch den Gang zu stampfen.

Da aber auch eine Isabelle Knight irgendwie einmal Glück haben mußte, fand sie nach einigen Metern auch ein Abteil, das noch fast leer war und öffnete ziemlich außer Atem die Tür ein wenig, um den Kopf hinein zu stecken und das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken, das lesend am Fenster saß, anzusprechen:

"Ist hier noch frei, was dagegen, wenn ich rein komme?"

Sarah hob den Blick, sah von ihrem Buch auf und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie an der Abteiltür ein Mädchen sah, mit schwarzen Locken, hellbrauner Haut, das einem viel zu groß wirkenden Schulumhang um die Schultern hängen hatte und irgendwie einen verzweifelten Eindruck machte.

"Na klar, komm rein…", nickte sie einladend und widmete sich dann erst einmal wieder ihrem Buch, im Gedanken mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob sie dieses Mädchen schon einmal gesehen hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren, aber zu dem Schluß kam, dass dem nicht so war.

Isabelle schob halb mit den Armen, halb mit den Füßen ihre Koffer in das Abteil, bugsierte einen davon auf einen Sitz und kramte fluchend und zeternd ein neues Oberteil heraus, ehe sie beide Koffer auf die Ablage über den Sitzen hob.

Sarah konnte nicht anders als bei den Bemühungen ihrer neuen Begleiterin leise aufzulachen. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Ach…", begann Isabelle grummelnd, nahm den Umhang von ihren Schultern und warf ihn achtlos auf den freien Sitz. "Da steh ich nichts Böses ahnend auf dem Gang und wird von so einem Kerl umgehauen, der auch noch nichts besseres zu tun hat als seinen Saft über mir auszukippen!"

"Mein Name ist übrigens Sarah Baker, Gryffindor", stellte Sarah sich erst einmal vor und sah das Mädchen sich gegenüber fragend an, die kein Haussymbol an ihrer Bluse trug.

"Isabelle Knight… ich war bis zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres Borbateaux."

Sarah nickte Isabelle freundlich zu und griff im selben Moment nach dem Umhang, der auf dem Sitz neben ihr lag. "Dann gehört der wohl nicht dir?"

Isabelle, die inzwischen dabei war ihre Bluse aus- und das neue Shirt anzuziehen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, dem Jungen der mit getränkt hat…"

Nickend zog Sarah die Augenbrauen nach oben und hielt Isabelle den Umhang mit dem Hausabzeichen vorneweg, entgegen. "Slytherin. Halt dich von dem in Zukunft besser fern."

T. b. c.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Das war also das erste Kapitel, über eure Meinungen hierzu würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen!


End file.
